


[Podfic of] The Goldberg Variations

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “Courtesy? Courtesy? I’m pretty sure it’s not courteous to hold someone hostage and amputate their legs.” “To the contrary, Will, I do not have to keep you alive; keeping you alive is courteous. You said it yourself, I am the Chesapeake Ripper. I could kill you any time I desire, but I have not. Do not mistake my courtesy for mercy.”(Fill for the following prompt on HannibalKink: "It starts with Hannibal amputating his legs but it doesn't end there. I basically want a more gory and manipulative "Boxing Helena" version for these two.")





	[Podfic of] The Goldberg Variations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goldberg Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840694) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 

> Huge thanks to [CarbonCopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) for beta listening and helping with the music!

** **

**Title:** The Goldberg Variations

**Fandom:** Hannibal

**Pairing:** Hannibal/Will

**Author:** thisisthefamilybusiness

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Beta Listener:** Carboncopies

**Cover Art by:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid & lavenderfrost

**Music:** Playlist can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1jvBqgKftVPKk4gMmDuyzC_)

in order of appearance

** _Chapter 1 _ **

_Glenn Gould plays Bach - The Goldberg Variations _

_Pachelbell - Canon In D _

_Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata _

_Clint Mansell - The Last Man_

_ Debussy - Ce qu'a vu le vent d'Ouest_

_ Debussy - Arabesque No.1 _

_Tiersen - Comptine D'Un Autre Été: L'Après_

_ Clint Mansell - The Last Man _

** _Chapter 2 _ **

_ Mozart - Lacrimosa_

_ Hans Zimmer -Leave no Man Behind_

_ Bach Prelude & Fugue e flat / d sharp minor _

** _Chapter 3 _ **

_Tiersen - Comptine D'Un Autre Été: L'Après_

**Time:** 22:39

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/goldberg%20variations%20compiled.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/goldberg%20variations%20whole%20series%20compiled.m4b) of the whole series 36:15

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded For HC_Bingo for my archaic medical treatment square.


End file.
